


casting crowns

by minipine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, everybody gets embarrassed actually, gav being all annoyed and embarrassed so michael makes him feel better, shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipine/pseuds/minipine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loses a bet and is forced to spend the work day wearing a flower crown. Everybody but Gavin finds it funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casting crowns

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbeta'd so if it's bad then i'm sorry :0  
> enjoy!

Gavin isn't even annoyed about the fact that he lost the bet.

Well, he  _is_ , but that's normal. What he's annoyed about is the fact that he's now sitting in the front seat of Geoff's car with his arms folded tightly across his chest, glaring out of the window as he ignores Geoff's chuckles from his side. He's annoyed by the fact that he lost the stupid bet (which was drinking a full bottle of mustard in one go without stopping, and  _yes_ , it was stupid and impossible in the state he was in, but Gavin really did think he could do it in his slightly inebriated state), and he's _really_ annoyed at what comes after losing it.

Gavin was so sure that he'd win that he'd listened to Geoff's ultimatum of having to wear a girly headband for a full workday and had completely ignored it, but now he's got plenty of time to think about the ultimatum as he sits in the car with a highly amused Geoff Ramsey, slowly heading towards the office with a flower crown made of pink roses sitting atop his head.

Griffon had gone out and bought him it 'specially for the occasion', and had forced him to try it on in front of Millie and Geoff - which had resulted in Millie calling him a pretty princess for  _days_ afterwards, and Geoff mimicking her and cracking up at the look on Gavin's face - and Griffon hadn't stopped bringing it up since she'd bought it, obviously finding the prospect of Gavin being forced to work in a flower crown just as funny as her husband was finding it.

However, whatever humour Gavin had seen in the situation had disappeared now that the Roosterteeth building was looming up in the distance.

He's silent as Geoff parks up, stays silent throughout Geoff killing the engine of the car, glancing at him and then cracking up once more, laughing for a full minute before he finally pulls himself together. He's silent as he pulls himself out of the car and slams the door shut, folding his arms tightly across his chest again as he begins to walk to the building, ignoring Geoff's glances at him and his sniggers that make his arms wrap against his chest tighter as they walk to the AH office. He's silent as he walks into the office, ignoring Geoff holding the door open for him and giving him a little bow as Gavin brushes past him, and he's silent as he sits down heavily in his chair.

The rest of the room is equally silent for a moment, and Gavin can feel the five pairs of his workmates' eyes on him, his cheeks growing hotter the longer the silence draws on, becoming so thick he can feel it like a weight against his shoulders.

It's finally broken by Michael, whose voice is laced with disbelief. "What the fuck is that thing on top of your head?"

Gavin bites back a snide remark, reminding himself that it isn't Michael's fault that he's an idiot, and instead shrugs. "There's something on my head?"

This seems to break the atmosphere in the office, and everyone but Michael chuckles and tunes in to hear Geoff explain what had happened to cause this. But Gavin can still feel Michael's gaze on him, so he turns around and sees Michael staring at him, the expression on his face somewhere between bewilderment and amusement. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are on the crown on Gavin's head, but when he realizes that Gavin is watching him his eyes snap down to meet Gavin's and he shakes his head before turning back to his computer, muttering something under his breath about how Gavin is an idiot. Gavin lets it slide and swivels back around to his own computer, but he can't shake off the memory of the look in Michael's eyes.

-

The hours pass surprisingly quickly at work, apart from the time that Joel had popped his head into the office to talk to Geoff about something and spotted the crown on Gavin's head before ducking out with a grin on his face. Eventually the news that Gavin looked like a girl spread around the building like a damn fire, and the rest of the hour is filled with fellow workmates checking into the office to see if the rumour really is true, and laughing gleefully when they see that it _i_ _s_ , making some dumb comment about how pretty Gavin looks before leaving to go do whatever they were meant to be doing in the first place.

As this goes on, Gavin gets more and more frustrated; if he even dares to nudge the flower crown Geoff reminds him of the stupid dare again and the office laughs, or Ray makes a stupid comment that riles Gavin up until he just wants to crawl under a desk and refuse to come out until work was over. Only he can't, and he's forced to put up with the constant comments and jeers and stupid teasing from his workmates until it eventually leads to him ignoring everyone as they begin to leave for lunch, instead dropping his head onto the desk and sliding his headphones on as carefully as he can without knocking the stupid, _stupid_  crown off, playing music so loud it makes his ears ring.

He waits ten minutes into their lunch break before he decides that it's safe to pull off his headphones and sneak to the kitchen to get something to eat, and he plans on bolting back to the office before anybody had the time to come back and make another comment about how 'adorable' he is, but he's stopped in his tracks by the sight of Michael alone at the table, scrolling on his phone and eating a sandwich. He's reminded again of the weird looks Michael has been shooting him all day, varying from confused and amused to an enthralled look that made Gavin's cheeks burn, watching as Michael's eyebrows furrow the tiniest bit as he looks Gavin up and down, his eyes constantly lingering on the flower crown, only looking away when he realizes he's been caught. _  
_

Michael looks up as Gavin walks in and greets him with a grin that Gavin tries to return, but his lips don't turn up properly, and Michael's grin drops when Gavin sits heavily on the chair beside him, resting his head on the table.

"Alright there, Gavvy?" Michael asks, and Gavin nods, then shakes his head, then shrugs. "Is it the crown?"

"Of course it's the bloody crown," Gavin mutters, his voice muffled somewhat by the table, and the turns his head to meet Michael's eyes. He can feel the pout on his lips and he feels childish and stupid, but he's been embarrassed constantly all day and he wants to be able to go out for lunch with Ray and Michael like he usually does, doesn't  _want_ to be stuck in the building, sulking and moping around by himself. "I hate it. I feel so bloody stupid."

"You don't look stupid," Michael says, and Gavin's heart does a weird flopping thing in his chest as Gavin's eyes snap to Michael's face. He's looking down at his phone intently, and Gavin might've thought that he'd imagined it if it wasn't for the blush on Michael's cheeks, forcing his freckles away and replacing them with a pretty red blush. It's silent for a long moment before Michael looks up and catches Gavin's eyes, giving him a shaky sort of half grin that makes his dimple come out. "Really. You don't look stupid. You look- well." Michael looks down at his phone once more before looking up at Gavin again, shrugging to himself before blurting the words out. "You look cute. It suits you."

"I look  _cute_?" Gavin repeats, sitting up straight and staring at Michael for a moment. Michael clearly panics and begins to try and reel back his words, opening his mouth to take it back, but Gavin speaks before he can say a word. "You think I'm cute, Michael?"

Michael watches Gavin for a moment before frowning and flushing hard, looking down and shaking his head. "Shut up, moron," he says, but his voice is betrayed by a shaky edge that's hardly noticible. It's still enough proof for Gavin that this is winding Michael up, which is something that Gavin is good at, so he sits for a moment before grinning and sticking out his elbow, elbowing Michael in the arm and watching as the red flush spreads down Michael's neck.

"Oh, my lovely little boy thinks I'm  _cute_." He coos, and he knows it might sound like he's joking but he really is flattered by the thought of Michael looking at him and blushing, and he realizes with a jolt that it's been happening all day with the little glances and confused looks he's been getting, and a blush flares on his own cheeks at the thought of it.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Michael's chair scrapes back, and he looks up to see Michael standing above him, looking down at him with red cheeks and a grin, a _proper_ grin, like the ones he gets when he and Gavin make a plan in Minecraft and it actually works. He shoves the chair back in and walks around until he's behind Gavin, which is when he leans in and mumbles something against Gavin's ear, so quiet that Gavin has to strain to hear it. 

"I think you're fucking lovely with the crown on, Gavvy Wavvy. You should wear it every day."

Then he reaches out to straighten the crown of roses on Gavin's head before he turns and stalks off, leaving a stunned Gavin to sit at the table alone, replaying Michael's words in his head as his face grows red and his fingers reach up to touch the petals of the flowers.

By the end of the day (and after lot more shared looks and little smiles exchanged with Michael), he doesn't ever want to take the crown off.

**Author's Note:**

> [original prompt here](http://thickthighsquad.tumblr.com/post/62542323454/gavin-having-to-wear-a-flowercrown-all-day-at-work)! thank you for reading x


End file.
